A railyard, railway yard or railroad yard is a complex series of railroad tracks for storing, sorting, or loading/unloading, railroad cars and/or locomotives. Railroad yards have many tracks in parallel for keeping rolling stock stored off the mainline, so that they do not obstruct the flow of traffic. Railroad cars are moved around by specially designed yard switchers, a type of locomotive. Cars in a railroad yard may be sorted by numerous categories, including Railroad Company, loaded or unloaded, destination, car type, or whether they need repairs. Railroad yards are normally built where there is a need to store cars while they are not being loaded or unloaded, or are waiting to be assembled into trains. Large yards may have a tower to control operations.
Many railway yards are located at strategic points on a main line. Main line yards are often composed of an Up yard and a Down yard, linked to the associated railroad direction. There are different types of yards, and different parts within a yard, depending on how they are built.
In all railway yards, a very dangerous action is performed when bringing railcars together and or apart. This action may be called a Shove Move which is the process of pushing a cut of cars or pushing a train from the rear and then coupling the cars together. Coupling utilizes a device located at both ends of all cars in a standard location to provide a means for connecting one railcar to another. A switching crew uses the locomotive to couple to and uncouple from railcars. The switching crew must communicate by radio, as the engineer in the cab of the locomotive usually cannot see where a long cut of cars is going, and relies on the crew member on the ground guiding them into position.
In these situations, there is always an opportunity for human error whenever a significant amount of verbal communication is required, and this will sometimes result in damage to person or property. The danger is that the locomotive engineer has no idea when the cars are being shoved or coupled without the assistance of ground personnel. Because of the danger of the shove and coupling move, the locomotive engineer also has no idea of the impact speed and the distance of the railcar. If the impact speed or distance is improperly determined by the locomotive engineer or ground personnel, the impact and coupling can cause damage to thousands of freight cars and millions of dollars of damage to couplers. In several cases, these accidents can cause injuries and even death to employees.
An objective standard to determine whether the railcars are moved safely is a desirable check to make sure the crew will not be impacting anything other than the next railcar targeted for coupling. A need exists for continuing to attempt to have complete visibility of people and machines in a railyard and providing real-time visual depiction of where a railyard crew is located within the railyard.
The reader is advised that the attached drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.